1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol display device, for example, used for a pachinko machine or a slot machine, especially to a double reel type of a symbol display device that includes an outer reel and an inner reel.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In a slot machine and a pachinko machine, a symbol display device is used. As the symbol display device, there is a reel type in which plural reels are rotated to display in a display window symbols arranged on a periphery of each of the reels, and a video type in which the rotation of the reels is imitatively represented by displaying the moving symbols on a CRT based on a graphic data stored in a ROM. In these types of the symbol display devices, when the symbols become stationarily displayed, the win or the loss of the game is determined on basis of a kind of a symbol combination completed on the winning line.
As it is interesting for a player so much whether the symbol combination for the winning is completed, it is important to arrange the displaying of the symbol combination, in order to increase interests of the player. In the reel type, however, it is hard to increase the number of the symbols and kinds thereof for each single reel, which cannot have too great a size. In order to increase the number of the symbols, a symbol display device is known that has a reel pair constructed of a transparent outer reel and an inner reel rotating inside the outer reel. As both peripheries of the inner and outer reels are provided with the symbols, the number of the symbol combinations to be constructed is larger than when the reel is simply used.
However, even in such a symbol display device including the inner and outer reels, the variations of the display of the symbol combinations are not enough to interest the player on the games moreover.